


Out of It

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, So many OCs but most of them are siblings to the Pines twins, because I'm not sure if this will ever get finished, but I hope to incorporate them and make a seamless story, here ges nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: The story of the Pines defeating Bill Cipher varies from dimension to dimension. In this dimension the defeat of Bill Cipher is done not only much sooner but with much more irreversible damage...Sherman Pines; a bright young man with a stable and happy future ahead of him, but a wreckage behind him that he can't just leave broken. Stanford Pines; an intelligent researcher with a bright future and a mist covering his past. And Stanley Pines; a man with no hope past or future. These three are hurled into a journey that will make or break the entirety of not only themselves and their family, but the universe.With Bill Cipher wreaking havoc on their lives and all the odds turning against them will they be able to tackle this demon or will they be consumed?





	1. Head: Bad Deals

Rain pours throughout the city relentlessly. Any outdoor plans would be canceled and rescheduled. Most are sheltering inside or rushing to get to their destination to escape the rain. Some- most of them children with mothers calling for them to come inside- are playing and splashing in puddles, chasing one another and having as much fun getting soaked now as they do staying dry and playing in the heat.

Sherman sits in his car in the supermarket parking lot with a cigarette lazily hanging from between his lips after a shopping trip. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a lighter and sets fire to the end of the tobacco stick. Soon he reclines back into his seat and enjoys his first lungful of nicotine. He soon reaches out and taps the end to the ashtray and then returns it to his lips.

He doesn't have as many opportunities to just sit back and have alone time anymore; what with his wife pregnant again and little girl in school he's had his hands full. He's come to appreciate these moments of silence... for the most part.

Silence is golden but sometimes it gives him too much time to think and it turns his mind to unpleasantries that he'd rather not give the time of day. More often than not those unpleasantries are the sad truths about his family- his siblings to be more precise.

Try as he might they're all scattered and haven't seen each other all at once since before Stanley was kicked out by their father. Out of all of them Shermie was the only one to attempt to reach out to all of them and bring then together again.

Stanley was the hardest to get ahold of due to his constant moving around- he remembers hearing from their mother that he was a traveling salesman- but since he was always closest to Stanford and their relationship was more than a little damaged he'd given up on getting those two in the same city as one another- let alone the same room. The same would go for Stanford who would only relent when their mother stepped in and otherwise was too busy with his research to bother to come see his siblings. As for Oliver he can't blame the man for not coming often considering how far he lived being in Europe at the moment but he was definitely the only one willing to come down and see everyone. Mabel would come down sometimes though she preferred to avoid the awkward conflict and her husband Charles often talked her out of it.

All he wants is for his family to be happy and together but even that was asking too much considering how stubborn and prideful his family is known to be. Even then they couldn't avoid each other forever... could they?

He rubs his eyes after putting out his cigarette and groans quietly. Perhaps he should have put off the shopping trip another day and took this day to rest instead? It'd save him from the less than pleasant thoughts that bombard his mind.

" **I could help with that.** "

Sherman startles and looks over in the passenger seat.

Sitting there is a... sickly yellow triangle who's very being was far too bright not to be luminescent in some way. It was a sharply dressed one- he'd give it that- with a bowtie and top hat that lazily rests on where it's brow would be and a can resting against one of it's black legs which were crossed comfortably and it's blackened arms rested behind itself as if it had a head and were relaxing. And the creepiest thing would be that it only had one eye with a slitted pupil watching him.

"Who- what are you?" Sherman demands, body pressed against the door and hand scrambling for any sort of weapon. "How'd you get in my car?"

" **If you wanna be technical I'm not in your car, I'm in your mind.** " The thing's luminescence pulsated in time with his words.

That was less than comforting.

" **You're not gonna freak out are you?** "

Sherman stays silent as he stares at the sentient shape. He doesn't know what to make of it, but so far it wasn't threatening his life and it seemed to be easy going so he doesn't see a reason to really worry quite yet, but he's definitely wary. He's sure that he's losing his mind or he's fallen asleep and his mind is conjuring this illusion whether his eyes are open or closed.

" **So you're willing to listen! Great!** " The triangle cheers. " **The name's Bill Cipher! I can get you things that you desire for a small price. You want to bring your family together- isn't that right?** "

"How'd you-"

" **I know lots of things. I read the heart's desires, Llama.** "

Sherman's face twists in confusion. "My name's not-"

" **I like to give nicknames. Llama suits you,** " the being shrugs and then his arms are down, hands resting on his knees. " **So long as you and I make a deal, I can make that come true. It's a smaller price to pay than bribing your family like you usually do.** "

Sherman  _did_ have to bribe his siblings into coming to see each other and even then most of the time it didn't work or only one or two would give in and not all. If the price to pay for that was smaller than... what could it hurt? But it was too good to be true.

"You're saying... you're saying if I do this that you'll help my family come together again?" He asks the ominous triangle suspiciously.

" **Yup! All you have to do is shake on it,** " he says and holds out a hand that- for a moment- flickered like blue flames.

Sherman looks at the thing's hand for a long moment contemplatively. "What do you get out of it?"

" **If you can't tell by looking at my complexion, I'm getting sick- dying is a better term. I need a puppet in order to recharge and you can find those anywhere. You get me a puppet and I get your family together again.** "

Sherman doesn't see the harm in it... all he's asking for is a mere puppet. He reaches out and takes the blackened hand of the triangle being.

Not a moment later he feels a tug and he's being pulled forward and he feels like his entire being's being ripped apart. He gasps when he finds himself floating just outside of his car and he knows he should be getting wet, but the water phases through him.

His body in the car is slumped for a moment before it rises again with a new host.

" _What's happening?!_ " Sherman demands.

"Thanks for the body!" Bill says from Sherman's mouth with a too wide grin as his hands wrap around the steering wheel. "I'll take good care to take care of your family and they won't even know the difference. It's brilliant- isn't it?!"

Sherman snarls. " _You tricked me!_ "

"Tough luck, kid! See ya!" Bill says while shifting the gear and soon driving off.


	2. Heart: Gasoline

Out of all the crap that makes up his life the past couple of weeks have got to be the crappiest he's had the misfortune of experiencing- and considering how messed up his life is that's really saying something. Absolutely nothing's gone right.

"Shit," he hisses when the gas doesn't go into his car.

He pounds the machine in attempt to get the damned thing to work. He paid so he outta get plenty and yet even when he does things right things go wrong. He's not awake enough for this bullshit.

One of the main reasons the past few weeks have been absolutely the worst is that he has constant nightmares waking him up throughout the night. Some are absolutely beyond stupid and others dreadfully realistic. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in ages and has been surviving on three hours of sleep and coffee. There's one thing that stays the same in each dream.

He's looking for something... or someone. And yet no matter what it isn't found. Whether the dream starts out nice or is horrifying form beginning to end the ending stays the same. He's in the middle of searching when something- and it could be anything from a tiny bunny to an imposing shadowy monster- comes for him and catches him like some sort of prey.

He's found himself wondering if he was awake or asleep plenty of times but he's managed t wake up so far and somewhat function throughout the day each time. He doesn't know how long he can keep this up, but until the nightmares die down he doesn't exactly have a choice...

" _Shit!_ "

The machine decided to start working right when the muzzle was pointed at him and with a spirt oil gets all over him. He's quick to turn it away from himself and turn it off temporarily, but unfortunately he's still covered in gasoline. He grimaces in disgust and then proceeds to put gas in his car, grumbling the entire time.

When he finishes he trudges inside to clean up a little in the bathroom despite the complaints of the man behind the counter. He washes out his hair as best he can and his face and hands. Until he gets somewhere else he's stuck with the gasoline soaked clothes he's got on now. Meanwhile he locks up his car and decides to go in search of a gym or something with a plastic bag of relatively clean clothes.

At this point he's trudging through the streets trying to be intimidating and unseen. He pushes his hair out of his face and he can still feel the oil in his hair.

He can feel his flammability being tempter to passers by wondering what it would be like to click their cigarette towards him. As a walking fire hazard he sincerely hopes no one gives into that temptation.

He comes across a laundry mat and he seriously considers washing his clothes in the nude- just for a split second- but then shakes his head and turns to continue on his search for a place where he can take a shower. If push comes to shove he'll have to find a lake or break into a vacant apartment or something.

"Stanley?"

That voice was familiar- it'd changed and deepened since the last time he'd heard it but there was no doubt about who it was. He turns and looks at his younger brother- Oliver. He looked like the male version of their mother except his eyes were a few shades too light.

Oliver's eyes light up when he sees that he's right and rushes over. "Stan, what're you doin' out here?"

"Wanderin' around," Stanley shrugs.

Oliver sniffs the air and then cringes away with a grimace. "Why do you smell like gasoline?"

"That's a long story," Stanley mutters.

Really it wasn't but he was too embarrassed to even think of telling it. It's bad enough he's the failure of the family- no need to add to that humiliation.

"You can come back to my place and clean up. I've got some clothes if you need 'em."

Stanley holds up the bag in his hand. "Got some, but thanks."

"Anytime," Oliver smiles.

They begin walking with Oliver leading the way and making idle chit-chat. That was one thing that Stanley missed about his bother- he was able to hold a conversation and even if Stanley didn't feel like talking all that much he always had a knack for just being the perfect person to lose one's self in the mindless chatter.

"It's been a really long time... what've you been doing since... since that night?" Oliver asks hesitantly.

Stanley's shoulders stiffen, but otherwise he gives no sign to being uncomfortable. "Travelin' salesman."

"Guessin' t'day's a rough day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," comes the muttered reply.

"What was that?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"How's... y'know everyone?"

"Ma's doin' okay- claims she loves not havin' all of us runnin' aournd drivin' her crazy," Oliver says with a small smile, earning one from Stanley as well. "Mabel's still married to Charlie," a grimace on Stanley's part, "and Shermie's doing good. Got a little girl and another kid on the way... and Ford... actually I don't know about him anymore. Haven't heard from him in a few years. Shermie's the only one that bothers anymore- I think Mabel tries every now and again."

Stanley's stomach twists uncomfortably at the mention of his twin and the complete lack of knowledge on him. Most of the information he's heard from their mother- like the niece and new nibling on the way (they want it to be a surprise) and the like. He notices Oliver doesn't say much about himself.

As they enter the house Stanley asks, "What about you?"

"Oh, me? The usual," Oliver shrugs and then he bites his lip nervously.

"What is it?"

"... Pa asked about you." Stan looks at Oliver for a long moment, waiting for him to continue and his mind running a million miles per hour. "He wants you to come home."

Stanley knew right then... that none of this was real.

"Get out."

"What?" Oliver asks in disbelief. "This is my house."

Stanley grabs hold of his shirt and starts shaking him. " _Geddout!_ "

A sickly yellow light pours in through the window and makes everything that very shade. That same sick hue that always came to his nightmares that he's sure was always there but went unnoticed until a certain point.

"St-Stanley stop," Oliver begs as Stanley trips him.

Any other pleas are cut off as the older Pines wraps his hands around the younger's throat with all of his weight. Oliver claws at Stanley's hands and they hurt- they even seep blood but he doesn't let that faze him.

" _GEDDOUT!_ "

Oliver's twitching near the end ceases and for a while nothing happens.

Nothing.

Stanley stands and nothing happens- he doesn't wake up and he doesn't see the world seep away. He looks at the blood on his hands- his own blood from Oliver's attempts to get him off but it might as well be Oliver's.

 _I killed 'im... I killed my own brother,_ he thinks as his stomach begins churning.  _What've I done?_

He feels bile rise in his throat and suddenly he's close to choking. He ends up turning to his side and throwing up on the motel floor.

Stanley shivers as he wipes at his mouth and his eyes dart around the room for his dead brother but relief courses through him seeing that there isn't a body. He's in the stupid, rundown motel that he managed to snag.

"Thank, Moses," he laughs, quietly as he stares at the ceiling.

He runs a hand down his face and then notices red. His stomach drops seeing his skin bleeding just as it did when Oliver had tried to get him off.

"No... nonono," he mutters. "This can't be real."

_This can't be real..._


End file.
